Monitoring the volume of beer, wine and liquor decanted by bartenders in dram shops to prevent skimming and other theft is known in the art. Various devices in the current art have been developed to automatically limit and/or record the volume of liquid decanted from specific liquor bottles. Devices in the current art, however, are prone to error, may be easily modified to avoid theft detection, and adversely affect the relationship between bar tenders and customers.
The present invention is therefore drawn to an improvement in the art of liquid measurement and monitoring, and particularly to a device for accurately measuring and monitoring liquor sales. In particular, the invention is drawn to an apparatus for accurately gauging beverage container liquid level change and reporting it to a remote computer for calculation as bartenders decant liquids, correlating individual bottles to beverage type, and reporting volume errors based on prior bottle volumes and cash register data, while still permitting bar tenders to determine individual pour volumes. These and other objects of the invention will be further developed in the appended summary, description and claims.